Jour J
by Danaide
Summary: Le jour J est enfin arrivé. Le jour tant redouté par Naruto et tant attendu par Sasuke! Dur dur d'avoir un petit ami pervers. A la casserole Naruto! Faudra bien y passer un jour…


Titre : **Jour J**

Genre : **Shounen-AI** / Humour

Couple : **SasuNaru **évidemment!

**Résumé : **Le jour J est enfin arrivé. Le jour tant redouté par Naruto et tant attendu par Sasuke! Dur dur d'avoir un petit ami pervers. A la casserole Naruto! Faudra bien y passer un jour…

**Note** : Les personnages sont à **Masashi Kishimoto****. **

Petit OS qui m'est venu en tête lors de ma terminal, j'ai repris l'idée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à mon alter ego pour sa relecture. Merkiiii **Sangoline**! (Sangoline : mais de rien héhé ^^).

**Bonne Lecture!** N'oubliez pas les **reviews** !

**Passe et laisse ta trace !**

**OoO**

**Jour J**

Dans une semaine, Cela ferait trois ans pile qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'est-à-dire depuis qu'ils avaient respectivement quinze ans pour un certain blond et seize pour le brun. Dans une semaine ça serait le grand soir avec un grand « _**G**_ ».

Du haut de ses dix-huit ans un blond tremblait d'appréhension. Durant toute la journée il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

Assis devant son ordinateur il essayait d'avoir le plus d'info possible. Films X, textes, photos, schémas tout y passait!

L'air devenait insoutenable, la chaleur du mois d'Août étouffante. La fournaise ne l'aidait pas du tout dans sa quête, mais vraiment pas du tout du tout!

Son corps était tel un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption, prêt à exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Depuis cinq heures du matin il subissait volontairement une avalanche de pornographie. Du plus soft au hard total!

Le blond essuya d'un revers de manche son front. Sa chemise ouverte laissait voir son torse hâlé recouvert de sueur. Il se soulevait en rythme saccadé signe d'une respiration agitée. Ses pupilles dilatées témoignaient de son état d'excitation et de … Choque?

En quelques heures seulement toute son innocence vola en éclats, anéanti par Internet! Elle s'était barrée dix minutes après le commencement de ses recherches.

Dans la petite chambre plongée dans la pénombre s'élevaient les gémissements, les cris et les répliques obscènes des acteurs du film qu'il regardait.

Une seule pensée occupait son esprit, … rectification, deux…

Un, il fallait qu'il prenne une douche après ça pour le calmer, et de deux comment faisait cet acteur pour faire entrer son «_attirails_», de taille assez conséquente, dans l'intimité de son amant?

«Bordel ! Ça doit faire vachement mal!»

Ces doux mots étaient sortis de la délicieuse (D'après son petit ami) bouche de Naruto en même temps qu'un «_Elle est si grooooosse!_» crié par l'acteur, uke, du film.

A mesure que le film avançait on pouvait voir toute sorte d'émotion défiler dans les grands yeux bleus du blond.

De l'incompréhension. _Comment peut on aimer que quelqu'un vous « défonce le cul »?_

La surprise. _Tiens, ils ont réussi à le prendre à deux! J'aurais parié le contraire…_

Du doute. _Quoi ? Carl (le uke) aime Jessica? Pourquoi a-t-il couché avec Jason alors?_

De la peur. _Sasuke est aussi bien monté que lui, il va me faire mal! Je l'aime mais y'a certaines limites à l'amour!_

La confusion_. Tous les rapports doivent se passer d'une façon aussi brutal? … Je ne veux plus coucher avec Sasuke!_

L'excitation, le désir. _J'aimerais bien essayer cette position… A quatre pattes ça doit faire bizarre..._

Le blond était partagé entre l'envie de le faire, concrétiser son union avec Sasuke, se donner corps et âme. Et la peur, peur d'avoir mal, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Malgré tout ce n'était qu'un adolescent face à sa première fois.

A la fin du film, il se leva pour aller prendre une douche, histoire de refroidir ses ardeurs et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Une heure plus tard, il sortit prendre l'air. Il faisait nuit pourtant les rues étaient bondées de monde. Il marchait parmi la foule le regard perdu dans la contemplation du sol et de ses converses noires. Les mains dans les poches, il marchait ne faisant pas attention aux passants et surtout il ne vit pas un beau brun ténébreux lui faire signe et l'appeler de sa voix grave et sensuelle.

Une main pâle se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

«Hey dobe! Ça va?»

Il porta son azur vers l'onyx de son vis-à-vis, une peur sans nom le prit aux tripes.

«Oui, oui ça va…»

Ils étaient debout au milieu de la rue gênant le flot de personne qui empruntait ce chemin.

«Naruto qu'est ce que t'as?»

De l'inquiétude perçait dans la voix du brun. Le blond baissa la tête et inconsciemment son regard échoua sur la braguette de son vis-à-vis. Son jean noir ne laissait rien entrevoir d'important mais Naruto frissonna. Sasuke s'était déjà déshabillé devant lui dans les vestiaires après leur entraînement de Judo, de ce faite il connaissait «_la grosse taille_» de L'Uchiwa. Certaines images qu'il avait vu plutôt déferlèrent devant ses yeux.

«Désolé Sasuke je dois y aller!»

Il partit en courant, les joues en feu. Sasuke n'avait rien raté du spectacle, il pouvait lire en Naruto comme dans un livre ouvert. Il avait bien remarqué ses joues écarlates et surtout il avait remarqué où son regard s'était posé. Un rictus déforma les traits du brun, les passants en étaient effrayés!

«Tu peux fuir mais pas te cacher _Naru-chan_…»

Ainsi il avait peur? Un rire démonique retentit dans la chambre d'une vaste demeure. Un brun, allongé sur son lit King size, scrutait le plafond blanc imaginant le corps nu et offert de son futur uke tremblant sous le sien, sa chaleur et son étroitesse… Le goût de sa peau sous sa langue, sa douceur sous ses doigts. Le son de sa voix qui le supplierait pour plus. L'expression de son visage lors de la jouissance, lorsqu'il serait _sien _… Le même rire retentit de nouveau glaçant le sang des domestiques qui passaient par là.

«Tu seras à moi Naruto… _Corps _et âme»

**OoO**

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Le jour le plus attendu par Sasuke et le plus redouté par Naruto.

Le blond se préparait pour son rendez vous. Il avait pris une douche, s'était parfumé, mit ses plus beaux habilles… En bref, il se faisait beau pour son brun. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'angoisser pour autant, cette nuit il la passera avec Sasuke, chez lui, tout seul, enfin tout les deux, ils feront un corps à corps toute la nuit, une danse endiablée à la quelle se livre tout être vivant au moins une fois dans sa vie (même les nones!)… Vous l'aurez compris une danse à l'horizontal.

_J'ai tellement envie de lui ôter tout ses vêtements_

Il était dix-sept heures lors que Sasuke passa prendre, sans jeux de mots, son blond qui l'attendait devant chez lui. Une belle BMW noire s'arrêta au restaurant le plus cher et le plus chic de Tokyo. Réservé pour la soirée par Sasuke Uchiwa pour fêter les trois ans de son couple. Un Uchiwa fait toujours les choses en grand.

_J'ai tellement envie qu'il descend tout doucement_

Naruto était émerveillé par tant de luxe et touché par le geste de son petit ami. Il en oublia bien vite son angoisse et se détendit profitant de la soirée.

Le brun le regarda du coin de l'œil veillant à son confort et veillant surtout à ce qu'il oublie ce qu'il allait se passer après… Pauvre Naru-chan, il n'était pas près de marcher correctement avant longtemps…

_J'ai tellement envie qu'il le lèche en l'agitant…_

La luxure animait son onyx. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à la vu d'un Naruto nu et à genoux devant lui en train de lui faire une…

Le brun fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de l'objet de ses fantasmes. Pauvre petit blond naïf, il ne se rendait compte de rien, vraiment de rien, même pas des regards plus qu'explicite de son vis-à-vis…

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, tu vas finir à quatre pattes !_

Bien plus tard, ils se rendirent à l'appartement du brun au centre de la ville. Sasuke ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Naruto le suivant de près, de très près… Il s'avança vers lui et murmura doucement aux creux de l'oreille, répandant son souffle chaud dans le cou du blond.

«Tu veux _prendre_ quelque chose Naruto?»

La question de Sasuke le fit frissonner. Surtout qu'il avait accentué sur le _«prendre»_… Sa voix aussi était devenue plus roque et chaude…

«Non, merci» répondit-il en un murmure.

Il s'éloigna au plus vite et alla se poster à la baie vitrée qui donnait une splendide vu sur Tokyo. Sasuke s'approcha de lui à pas feutré, tel un prédateur chassant sa proie.

_Doucement, étendue sur le sol  
Il attend de prendre son envol  
Direction le fameux septième ciel  
Mon damoiseau aime les jeux sensuels…_

_**Bien plus tard dans la nuit… **_

Naruto était allongé, nu, dans un lit au côté du brun. Il fixait le plafond avant de rire. Sasuke se releva sur le coude et le regarda intrigué par sa soudaine hilarité.

«Qu'est ce que t'as dobe?»

«J'aurais pas du angoisser autant…»

Le blond se tourna vers son amant et rit de nouveau. Tout c'était très bien passé, il n'aurait pas du angoisser autant… Mais ses recherches avaient eu du bon… Oui, beaucoup de _bon_.

Il se releva et se mit à califourchon sur son amant. Il se pencha vers lui effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

«Fatigué?»

_Boy, avec évidence tu me dis que t'aimes quand je te donne le maximum qu'ensemble on danse à l'horizontale.  
_

_Oh boy, avec élégance on se donne du kiff comme personne jusqu'au summum j'ai succombé à ta beauté fatale._

**_Fin_**

Les phrases en italiques sont des chansons de Keen'v que j'ai écouté d'ailleurs pendant l'écriture.

La première c'est «J'ai tellement envie» ensuite «jeux sensuels» et à la fin «A l'horizontale».

J'ai changé les paroles pour les besoins de la fiction, ceux qui vont les écouter ou les connaissent déjà s'en rendront compte.

**Auteur** * Plié en deux à fore de rire* : XDXD!

**Sasuke** : Tu m'as fait passé pour un pervers!

**Auteur **: Mdrrrrrrr!

**Sasuke **: Y'a même pas de lemon!

**Auteur** : Xdeiiiiiii!

**Sasuke** : Pourquoi t'as écrit ce truc et SANS lemon?

**Auteur** *essaye de calmer son fou rire* : U_ù Pour toute plaintes et réclamations adressez vous à Sangoline s'il vous plait ! * Montre du doigt une brune assise à son PC*

**Sangoline **: o_Ô Mais j'ai rien avoir avec tes folies moi! J'ai simplement corrigé!

**Auteur** : C'est toi qui m'as passé Keen'v, non? u_U

**Sangoline** * hoche la tête* : Vi n_n

**Auteur** : ù_ù Ses chansons m'ont inspirées donc c'est à toi de prendre les plaintes pour non-lemon et pour le foutage de gueule des persos!

**Sangoline** : Mais euhhhhh!

**Auteur** *disparition inexpliqué* : …

**Sasuke** * Fait un chidori* : Toi t'es morte!

**Naruto ***sort de nulle part avec un rasengan* : Non c'est moi qui l'a tue pour avoir aider l'autre folle!

**Sangoline** *s'enfuit par la fenêtre* : N'oubliez pas les reviewsssss!


End file.
